Papa Koi
|image = File: |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 2 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 40 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive, Inactive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Aeregos |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = SillyGodDisco |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Private |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Legacy }} Appearance: His hair stands tall towards the sky dyed a brilliant pink as to be noticed by others. His big bushy eyesbrows remain jet black, his natural hair color, to make his appearance even more uncanny. A scar runs over his left eye, a remnant of a battle long ago, along with the eye patch that adorns his right eyesocket.He has a beer belly, caused from his long nights in the tavern trying to drown out the nightmares of the devil horses that plague his every moment. His handlebar mustache is his pride and joy, always well kempt. The only other uncanny trait to this fellow is a tattoo under his right eye in the shape of a tear. To him it symbolizes all the innocents that have died in his crusade against the savage horses, he seeks to destroy. His skin is scaley as with many other of the Aeregos people. Weapons/Equipment: Pike, Nunchaku (in which the handles are made of the shinbones of the first horse that had been felled by his hand. At each end of the handles still rests the horse's hooves, horse shoes and all, in which Koi uses to bash in enemies' heads.) He wears scale armor emblazoned with two Koi fish, one red and one pink swimming in opposite directions (in the sign of the Yin & Yang) Abilities/Skills: Slime of the Koi passive: Papa Koi always carries with him a pouch containing his family's ancient Koi fish pets, Xin and Zhao. These creatures have always bestowed upon his family the ability to naturally secret oils from his skin that give him the slipperiness of a fish and almost make him incapable of being grappled. Fish Oil Boils skill: Boils grow on Papa Koi's skin in which he can burst open, leaving a thick trail of fish oil behind him, causing his enemies to slip and slide. can only use this ability once per battle Barracuda Barf skill: Papa Koi conjures up his spirit animal, the fish to summon live Barracudas in his belly, that he can regurgiatate at will toward his enemies. The barracudas become aggitated in their flight across the open air and latch on to the nearest enemy. Personality: Koi is a jolly man, often found cracking jokes even in the darkest of times. His appearance is one obvious testament to that. Despite being on the opposing side to many others during this conflict between kingdoms, he never holds any hate toward others nor does he think of them as enemies. For in the end he has only one true mortal enemy, all the world's horses. He banks on his odd appearance to confuse his enemies in battle. Background/History: Papa Koi was the son of two of his home town's biggest drunkards, and he was often left in the care of his uncle whom was very fond of the two fish that his family has passed down for generations as pets, Xin and Zhao. His uncle would tell him marvelous stories of their family's guardian, the fish and that every member of the family had a different one as their spirit animal. Shortly after learning that his spirit animal was the Koi Fish one late summer night, there came a commotion from the town square. Koi and his uncle ran toward the ruckus to see what was afoot when suddenly a herd of stampeeding horses seperated him from his uncle, and when the dust cleared Koi saw a very disturbing sight. His uncle, as well as his mother and father all laid in the middle of the road, crushed by the many hooves of the beasts. Taken in by a local monestary shortly afterwords, he learned to let go of his hatred towards the evils of others and from greed, and allowed him to focus on his spirituality. As time went on though and the use of horses grew more and more in the town and the monestary he found himself being thrown into the past, and his hatred for horses resurfaced. Leaving the monestary round the age of 28, he has been on the road ever since destroying the evil hooved vermin and sparing many other families the fate that he has suffered. He tells none of his crusade, but knows in his mind that he is just. He joined the nation's military in order to climb the ranks so that one day he may recruit others to his crusade's cause. The cause... Goal: TO ERADICATE ALL THE HORSES IN THE WORLD! Trivia: He can often be found striding into battle making the call of the bottlenosed dolphin. He also enjoys playing pranks on locals, (by sometimes bathing in the drinking water and knocking on doors while running away before they answer whilst cackling like a bottlenosed dolphin)